


я собираю пустые коробочки

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [8]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: В конце концов, Финн был специалистом в стрельбе. И дилетантом в остальных делах.





	я собираю пустые коробочки

Пилот и снайпер никогда не были хорошими друзьями. Они были слишком разными — один видел мир через розовые очки, другой был слишком рационален, иногда даже выше необходимости. Их совместное существование было невозможно, их взгляды на жизнь слишком различались. Настолько, что почти каждое их взаимодействие заканчивалось руганью или грозным молчанием. Сторк считал Финна глупым юнцом, который не ценит жизнь и делает опрометчивые решения. Финн считал Сторка паникером, который чересчур волнуется из-за мелких проблем. Они оба были правы, и оба не хотели признавать этого. Но даже у таких разных, казалось бы, персоналий были моменты, когда они не пытались перегрызть друг другу глотку за первенство в словесной битве.  
Возможно, сейчас был именно такой момент.  
Сторк знал о том, что Финн хоть и был самовлюбленным лентяем без какого-либо чувства ответственности, но в своем деле был мастером. Юный талантливый снайпер, который мог прострелить белке глаз на расстоянии около километра — о таких самородках только и могла мечтать Циклония. Как забавно, что он оказался именно тут, среди "Штормовых Ястребов". Когда Финн занимался своим делом, он переставал быть тем глупым мальчишкой, который пытался убедить Сторка в своих превосходных музыкальных способностях. Это был специалист.  
Ему было всего четырнадцать лет.  
Иногда Сторку казалось, что за веселыми масками рядом с ним сидят совсем не дети. Эрроу страдал комплексом героя, но делал все гладко, как и предполагали правила небесных рыцарей. Джанко был слишком наивным, но он готов был отдать все за друзей. Без преувеличений. Для ребенка это было странно, нетипично. Да, он не ценил свою жизнь. Но он знал цену другим вещам. Пайпер... Пайпер — это Пайпер. И, наконец, шел Финн. Глупый самовлюбленный мальчишка, который не делал ничего серьезно, а только лишь дурачился. Сторк злился на то, что из-за этого идиота половина их миссий проваливалась. Он был тем человеком, который всегда все портит.  
Но он был прекрасным снайпером, настолько прекрасным, что Сторк боялся, что когда-нибудь он перешагнет ту хрупкую грань, отделявшую "Штормовых Ястребов" от остальных небесных рыцарей — убийство. Рыцари убивали. Это было нормальным явлением на войне, никто не ругал бойцов за то, что те совершили такой грех. Неважно, что было написано в Кодексе — сейчас он просто не работал. Но "Ястребы" умудрялись следовать законам старинной книги, писанной для честолюбивых рыцарей.  
Спустившись вниз, в ангар, пилот молча посмотрел в сторону ящиков с провизией — на них сидел Финн, держа в руках арбалет. Старенькая игрушка, найденная им на корабле. Сторк даже не помнил о том, как нашел его — кажется, тот валялся в кладовке для запасного вооружения, покрытый пылью и грязью. Уже потом на нем появились глаза и рот — в Пустоши время текло медленно, делать было нечего. Чтобы не сойти с ума, приходилось идти на такие глупые меры. Кто бы мог подумать, что арбалет достанется именно этому человеку.  
Стрелок поднял взгляд и недовольно посмотрел на Сторка. Тот скривился и присел рядом на ящики. Финн сделал вид, что ничего не видел, и продолжил рассматривать оружие.  
— Не сломай, чинить не стану.  
— И не надо, — огрызнулся Финн, резко вскидывая голову. Сторк лишь прищурился. — Заколебал сидеть над душой. Свали.  
Они никогда не поладят. Сторк лишь покачал головой, недоумевая, почему до сих пор не выкинул этого наглого мальчишку прочь с корабля, в Пустоши. Иногда он подумывал о том, чтобы сделать это. Но что-то не давало. Что-то... Возможно, он просто привязался к этим детям? Они такие глупые. Но с ними так легко жить.  
— Он опять барахлит? Ты вновь использовал замораживающие кристаллы, несмотря на то, что я запретил тебе делать это? — Финн вновь поднял голову и недовольно покосился на Сторка. Тот с громким смешком вырвал арбалет из рук и постучал по месту под стрелу. — Смотри. Когда ты используешь замораживающий кристалл...  
— Металл тоже морозится и становится хрупким. Да-да, я знаю, отвянь! — Финн попытался вырвать арбалет из рук Сторка, но тот не отдал оружие. Они встретились взглядами и оскалились. — Но это эффективно! Меньше времени тратится на устранение противника. Если я буду беречь металл, то могу получить стрелу в задницу. Это не круто, чувак!  
"Стрелу в задницу он боится получить, конечно боится! У тебя там шило, тесновато будет!" — всерьез разозлился Сторк, не понимая, как можно так безответственно относиться к оружию. Он же снайпер. Он великолепный стрелок, у которого есть потенциал для того, чтобы войти в историю под именем одного из лучших в своей стезе. Но нет, сейчас он издевается над несчастным древним арбалетом, совершенно не видя в нем ценности. Оружие нужно беречь — если оно сломается, то виноват будешь только ты. И сделать с ним ты ничего не сможешь. Как можно думать об эффективности?!  
— Дилетантишка, — буркнул он. Финн покраснел, но скорее от злобы, чем от обиды.  
— Нашелся тут специалист! Сам свой "Кондор" пуще нас бережешь, если выбирать придется — выберешь корабль, хотя его починить можно! В отличие, например, от меня!  
— При нашей встрече я сразу обговорил условия. Я иду в комплекте с кораблем. Корабль — со мной. Если не будет корабля, то не будет и меня, — проворчал Сторк, не понимая, как он посмел оскорбить его пташку. — Вы сами ввязались в эту бойню, я был бы рад и так пожить. Да вот только ваша жажда приключений вам покоя не дает.  
— Мы — защитники справедливости! — взвыл снайпер. — Корабль не твой, а Эрроу! Потому что он единственный настоящий потомок "Ястребов"! А ты этот... как их... незаконный житель частной собственности, вот! Скажи спасибо, что еще под суд не отдали!  
— После двух лет спустя смерти владельца, собственность становится достоянием общественности, — парирует Сторк. Он эти законы не просто так изучал.  
— Ой, ну конечно!..  
Они могли перекидываться ругательствами еще долгое время, пока вдруг не замолчали из-за громкого хруста. Оба настолько сильно сжали несчастный хрупкий арбалет в руках, что тот издал грустный скрип и сломался, оставив по ровной половине в руках у каждого. Сторк тупо посмотрел на кусок оружия в его руках, продолжил бы смотреть и дальше, если бы Финн не издал громкий всхлип. Не слишком настоящий, но искренний.  
"И я думал, что этот идиот может пристрелить человека. Кажется, я переоцениваю этих детей". Сторк вздохнул и покачал головой, приложив руку к лицу. Куда он вляпался? Финн же теперь не отвяжется от него, будет требовать компенсацию за поломанное оружие. "Ну ничего, это научит его бережно обращаться с тем, что ему дорого", — злорадно подумал он. Встав с места, Сторк отдал второй кусок Финну и серьезно на него посмотрел. Блондин показал ему язык, не желая ругаться вслух.  
— Ди. Ле. Тант.  
Сторк произносит это по слогам и поспешно скрывается из ангара — кажется, боязнь запустить стрелу в одно место, что не упоминают в приличном обществе, передалась и ему. А сломанный арбалет точно не станет этому помехой — Сторк верил, что Финн сумеет сделать это и без оружия.  
В конце концов, он был специалистом в стрельбе. И дилетантом в остальных делах.


End file.
